Good Ol' Magic
is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game series, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 5th, 2006. Synopsis A Face Paint witch trains to be the best as she deals with numerous threats. Games #''Good Ol' Magic'' (2006) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Wrath of Necromus'' (2009) #''Good Ol' Magic: Rise of the Dragon'' (2012) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Skeletal Curse'' (2015) #''Good Ol' Magic: Cleo Unleashed'' (2019) # Characters Main *'/Charlotte Painex/' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a brave Face Paint witch who tries to be a true hero. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's pet flyst who aids her. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a wise Tattoo sorcerer who aids Charlotte. **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Tattoous' grumpy assistant who gets easily angry. *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Charlotte's best friend who later becomes her girlfriend. *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a geeky ghost who helps Charlotte and tries to be a good hero. *'Kaity Painex' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Charlotte's friendly mother who is very supportive of her. *'Arthur Painex' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Charlotte's deceased wise father who TBD. *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Charlotte's drama queen cousin who is sometimes forced to help her. *'TBD (female, Southern-accented, Face Paint, human, Tattoo or Mask, witch, werewolf, wendigo, vampire or TBD)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mr. Lock' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a teacher at Tattoous' academy who is known by TBD. *'Madame Red' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a librarian at Tattoous' academy who TBD. * *'Santa Claus' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD * Antagonists *'Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a vile Dark Paint witch who wants to conquer the world, being the series' main antagonist. **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Darklia's idiotic henchman who aids her. *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a corrupt mage who is out for revenge on the high council of mages. He's the main antagonist of the 2009 game The Wrath of Necromus. *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - a duo of bounty hunters who do anything for money. *'Shada' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a female dragon who is out to destroy humanity, being the main antagonist of the 2012 game The Wrath of Necromus. **'Rogue' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - Shada's top henchman and love interest who acts as her main enforcer. *'El Skelé' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a greedy skeleton who attempts to gain a mystic totem, being the main antagonist of the 2015 game The Skeletal Curse. **'Luna' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Skelé's wife who aids TBD. *'Cleo' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - a sphynx who forces people to serve her and wants the world to be hers. She was introduced in the 2019 game Cleo Unleashed. *'The Troll Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'The Great Scar' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Candy Puff' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a lady made of candy who TBD. * In other media Films Theatrical *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Warner Bros. Pictures, 2020) * Direct-to-video * Television *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Cartoon Network, 2009-2013) *''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte'' (WB Kids, 2020) Specials *''A Good Ol' Christmas'' (ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox, The CW or Cartoon Network, TBD) * Comic book adaption DC Comics has been publishing a comic book title based on the series since April 16th, 2010. Gallery Charlotte.png|Charlotte Painex (SpyroFanandCTSB's version). Charlotte (GazzaB9).png|Charlotte Painex (GazzaB9's version). Trivia *Charlotte is one of the first openly lesbian characters in a Warner Bros. franchise. *The game series is described as one of Warner Bros.' most well-known classic video game franchises, next to Collin the Speedy Boy, Mortal Kombat, Bailey the Face Paint Hero and Mark: Time Janitor. *Darkilia appears in every game, despite being only the main antagonist in the first installment. Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:2006 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas